Dark Waters
by Savplanet
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Imagine almost drowning while trying to save someone during a hunt, so the boys have to revive you.


**Dark Waters **

**One-Shot**

_**Just a quick one-shot based off this imagine from Supernatural Imagines on Tumblr: **_

_**"Imagine almost drowning while trying to save someone during a hunt, so the boys have to revive you." **_

* * *

><p>You watched as your breath came out in small puffs in the cold winter air. The light of the full moon danced on the lake in front of you as small ripples of water trickled to shore. You and the boys were hunting a vengeful spirit that had a thing for drowning people. Sam had pieced together that the spirit was a teenage girl who killed herself by jumping into the town's freezing cold lake one winter night. And now she was on a winter killing spree, and so far, each one of the victims had been female. Women who have it better then however she had it...and that basically meant any woman who had a loving relationship with a man. But, you didn't consider yourself on the "To Kill" list, you'd barely ever had a dating life since you'd been a master hunter since a young age, and the Winchesters were like your brothers, not lovers.<p>

Your senses snapped back to reality when you heard something from behind you. You inhaled sharply and spun around, your gun held at point, ready to fire. The bitterly chilled air burned your lungs with every breath, your nose cold and lips dry.

"Who's there?!" You cried out, a tone in your voice that said you meant business.

Your attention was suddenly turned to another noise you heard from the lake. You looked up to see a figure standing on the bride that crossed the lake that was about thirty feet away from you. It didn't take you long to figure out that it was a teenage boy, and it didn't take you any longer to realize what he was about to do.

"Hey!" You called.

He looked over at you. The moonlight highlighting his expressionless face.

"Don't do this!" You cried, sprinting down the shore towards the bridge. Once you made it to the edge of the bridge, he was looking back down at the water again. And he didn't see that the ghost was right behind him. Her hair dripping wet against her pale and dead figure.

Before you could even think, she extended her arm, pushing him into the cold and dark water below.

You dropped your gun and ran down the bridge to the spot where he'd fallen in. The ghost was gone by then, probably working on dragging him down to the depths of the lake. Without even stopping and looking, you dove into the lake, the cold water stinging like fire against your sensitive skin.

You opened your eyes the slightest, but it didn't do you any good. It was too dark. You swam down, knowing that he shouldn't be too far down yet. Within a good seven feet deep, you were able to wrap your hand around his frantically paddling one and pulled him up to the surface. You both inhaled sharply, the cold air not helping your dropping body temperatures.

"We've gotta get you out of here, come on," You said quickly, still panting for breath. You both started paddling frantically for shore, but you were suddenly stopped when you felt a hand wrap around your foot. A scream shot out of your lungs just before she pulled you under, and that's when what felt like your endless descent into the dark, frigid water began.

You struggled and fought, but it was no use, a vengeful spirit could have enough strength to do anything it wanted. Out of hope, you felt more and more oxygen leave your lungs as the water pressure increased with your descent, making your ears pop and your head hurt. Was this really going to be the end? You'd hunted your whole life, and you let yourself get killed by a ghost? No goodbye to Sam or Dean? A simple hunt gone wrong was going to be the death of you. At least you saved a life doing it. That was your job after all.

Numbness took over your body as your vision went completely black, and the last little bit of moonlight shining through the water disappeared. And that was it.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Third Person POV<strong>_

Not to your knowledge, the boys were already at the foot of the bridge when they saw you get pulled under. Dean sprinted up the bridge over to save you, and Sam helped the boy you'd just saved get back to the Impala to get warm before he froze to death.

Dean swam down to your motionless body, pulling your body up to rest against his before swimming back up to the surface. He swam as fast as he possibly could back to shore, resting your pale body against the shore before he began to try and revive you.

"Please, don't do this," He panted, fighting back tears before trying to revive you again.

He'd tried every way he could think of, and you still weren't coming to. Sam rushed back down the bridge and was soon again at Dean's side. Dean hadn't quit, still trying to get oxygen in your lungs and get your heart pumping again.

He pulled away from one last try with tears in his eyes. "Sammy, I think she's..." He panted, not able to finish his sentence.

Just then, you started coughing up water, your body slowly coming to life again.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Reader's POV<span>_**

You felt your lungs yet again fill to the brim with frigid winter air as they exposed the last of the water out. Your eyes opened, and you saw the boys at your side. Dean dripping wet, and Sam with his usual puppy dog eyes and worried face.

"Oh thank God," Dean broke the silence, helping you sit up before wrapping you in a hug. Sam hugged you next before helping you get to your feet again.

"Alright, we need to get you guys some place warm." Sam said.

"I-I c-c-an't f-f-feel a-anything..." You shivered, your teeth chattering like mad.

"Her first, she's been out in the cold longer than me." Dean said.

Sam wrapped and arm around you and help you close, trying to get you warmed up as you made it back to the Impala.

* * *

><p>The ride back to town was silent other than the chattering of your teeth. The boy you'd saved had warmed up enough now that he wasn't shivering like a Chihuahua. And somehow Dean wasn't shivering to death like you. Winchesters and their warm blood. You were freezing and couldn't stop chattering to save your life.<p>

"How you two holding up?" Dean called back.

"G-g-g-reat..." You chattered, sarcasm still in your voice even after a life and death event.

"Fine." The boy muttered. "Hey, I don't know who you are, or what your name is, but, thanks for saving my life." He said to you.

"N-no problem...I-I-t's my j-job." You were able to say, a small smile on your lips through the chattering of your jaws.

Dean got a smile on his face when he heard what you said. Even after practically dying, you still looked at the positive things out of the situation.

* * *

><p>Back the motel, things didn't get much better too quickly.<p>

You were still shivering, and the room wasn't warm when you entered either.

"Great," Sam huffed, darting over and cranking up the heat. "We need to get this place heated up quicker or she's gonna get sick."

"What about the shower? Just turn it on and leave the door open, hot steam is heat, right?" The kid said.

"Hey, good idea." Dean said, walking over to the bathroom and cranking the hot water on.

"What's your name, kid?" Sam asked as he sat down on the edge of one of the beds.

"Cole. You?"

"I'm Sam, that's my brother Dean, and the girl who saved your life is (Y/N)." Sam explained.

"Alright, now we need to get you out of those wet clothes." Dean said to you as he came out of the bathroom. "Where's your duffel?"

"B-by the w-window." You chattered. He ran over to it dug out a pair of your sweatpants and a hoodie.

"Can you get changed or do you need...assistance?" He asked, handing you the dry clothes and a towel from the bathroom.

"I-I t-think I-I c-can m-m-manage." You said.

You quickly went to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind you. The warm steam soothed your near-numb skin as it filled the small room more and more by the minute.

After shucking off your wet clothes, you used the towel to get yourself as dry as possible before pulling on your dry ones. You quickly took the towel to your hair, getting it as dry as possible before opening the door.

Without words, you darted over to your duffle and got a hair tie, pulling your hair up and tying it so it wouldn't be touching your skin.

"You alright?" Sam asked.

You nodded, crawling into Dean's bed and pulling the covers up over you quickly.

"I'm gonna go get changed," Dean said, dry clothes in hand.

Sam nodded before sitting on the bed next to you. "Cole, you need anything? Clothes, something?"

"No, I'll be good, I'm just gonna go stand by the heater." He said.

"Okay, well, I'll take you home in a minute. Once Dean can stay with (Y/N)."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem."

* * *

><p>Once Sam left to take Cole home, Dean stayed close to you in bed, trying to get you warm. You still shivered every now and then harshly, but your chattering teeth had finally calmed down.<p>

"Dean?" You finally muttered, the silence killing you.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd she try and kill me?"

"I, I don't know." He said. "I'm still trying to figure that one out."

"It's not like I have a husband or boyfriend, I thought she went after girls who had men they loved in their lives." After you said it, it hit you. "Wait, do you think she want after me because of you guys? I mean, I love you both, but we're all family here. It's not like I'm dating either of you."

"But still, you have _two _guys who love you. I don't know, if I were that dead chick, I'd be pretty jealous." He said, making you laugh. Your laugh soon turned into a slight cough.

"Oh geez," You sighed, shivering a little more.

"C'mere," He grinned, holding you a little closer. "The sooner we get you back to your normal temperature, the less chance you have of getting sick."

"I'd hope so...I can't take this being cold thing much longer." You replied, earning a smile from Dean.

"What was Cole doing there, anyways?" He blurted out.

"He, um...I saw him about to jump off the bridge. Suicide. And when I made it up to the bridge, she appeared, and, she pushed him off. I guess she knew I'd dive in, giving her the perfect opportunity to kill me."

"I'm still proud of you. You knew what'd happen in you jumped in that water...and you still did it."

"Like I told Cole, it's my job. If a life saved meant my death, then so be it." You smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's a wrap! XD Sorry if it was bad, I tried my best lol. Well, I hope this wasn't a waste of your time and please favoritereview! Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
